Bertemu Denganmu
by hikari el
Summary: For Vivariation Festival : Hysteria Preamble! Akhirnya kau tau bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan pria itu, bukan? Tentu saja, dengan bantuan kakak tercinta... AU, OOC, M buat amannya.


**Bertemu Denganmu**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
><em>Pairing : Slight of ByakuyaXHisana, slight of ByakuyaXDarkRukia and slight of RukiaXRenji<em>  
><em>Warning : AU, OOC, blood scene, implicit sex scene<em>  
><em>Disclaimer : Tite Kubo pemilik BLEACH, dan saya milik emak<em>  
><em>Summary : Akhirnya kau tau bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan pria itu, bukan? Tentu saja, dengan bantuan kakak tercinta.<em>

**N_N**

Kau mendengar alunan kata berirama yang diucapkan kakakmu. Seorang wanita yang memiliki warna mata sepertimu, rambut hitam sepertimu dan kulit seputih dirimu. Jemarinya yang lentik bermain-main di tiap helaian rambutmu. Memanjakanmu dengan puji-pujian yang hanya ditujukan pada dirimu. Dia mengepang rambutmu dengan lembut dan menggumamkan lagu yang tak asing bagimu. Dulu, dulu sekali, ayahmu sering menyanyikan lagu itu padamu. Menyanyikan lagu indah untuk putrinya yang tercantik. Yaitu kamu.

_Oh, putri bulan yang meniti bintang di angkasa  
>Ingatkah kau akan sinarmu yang menyelimuti malamku?<br>Tidakkah kau dengar parau suaraku?  
>Apakah angin membawanya bersama mendung yang hendak menutupi sinarmu?<em>

Kau hanya duduk diam. Duduk manis seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibumu padamu. Tanganmu kau rentangkan hingga jari-jarimu dapat bertemu dengan jari kaki mungilmu. Kau menggelitik jari-jari itu tapi kau sama sekali tidak merasa geli. Sementara itu kakakmu terus saja menyanyi dengan suara lembut sambil terus mengepang rambutmu.

__Oh, putri bulan yang tak pernah tertidur  
>Tidakkah kau berangan tinggal dalam cahaya terang?<br>Tidakkah kau merasa iri dengan matahari?  
>Akankah suatu saat kau hirup suasana pagi?<em>_

___Oh, putri bulan  
>Tetaplah bersinar<br>Bagai perak yang tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya___

"Ah, sudah selesai!" Kau mendengar kakakmu bercicip riang. Kau menoleh dan mendapati kakakmu tersenyum lebar padamu. Kau dapat melihat rambutmu sudah terkepang dua dari ujung matamu.

"Ayo, lihat ke cermin! Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Rukia," puji kakakmu. Tapi bagimu, dengan melihat wajah kakakmu, itu sudah cukup. Bukankah kau dan kakakmu memiliki paras yang sama? Namun kakakmu tidak puas jika kau hanya menatap kosong wajahnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhmu sehingga kau dapat berdiri dengan dua kakimu. Dia menarik tanganmu, membimbingmu menuju cermin berbingkai perak dengan ukiran rumit di sana. Pertama kali melihat, kau langsung terpana menatap ukiran-ukiran yang sepertinya menceritakan perjalanan angin menuju bulan yang terletak di bagian atas cermin tersebut.

Kau menoleh, menatap kakakmu yang terus tersenyum kepadamu. Kau membalas senyum itu. Lalu kau menoleh ke arah cermin dan menatap refleksimu. Tapi yang kau lihat bukan wajah kakakmu, bukan pantulan dirimu. Itu orang lain...

**NNN**

"Rukia. Rukia, bangun."

Perlahan kau membuka matamu. Cahaya matahari dengan sigapnya menerobos matamu yang masih menyipit. Lalu sosok kakakmu yang tadinya terlihat buyar mulai terlihat utuh. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna violet memantulkan dirimu yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan. Dia tersenyum lega begitu melihatmu sudah terjaga.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ayo, kau harus siap-siap. Tamu-tamu yang melayat ibu akan datang."

Oh, kau baru sadar, bukan? Ibumu sudah tiada. Sehari yang lalu, saat kau dan kakakmu tengah tertidur pulas, nyawa ibumu terenggut begitu saja. Kau sedih, tentu. Namun kau tidak menangis. Tidak. Kakakmu menangis namun masih tetap berusaha tegar karena kau ada di sana melihatnya tengah terisak. Bahkan saat ibumu dikebumikan. Kau tetap memasang wajah tanpa emosi. Seolah hatimu terbuat dari es.

Kau hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lalu kau berjalan, hendak mencuci wajahmu. Tidak apa-apa, pikirmu. Kau tau menangis takkan ada gunanya. Jika menangis bisa mengembalikan ibumu, maka kau akan menangis detik itu juga. Jika menangis bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu, maka kau akan menangis detik itu juga.

Kau memutar kran dan membasuh wajahmu dengan air mengalir. Kau tidak langsung mematikan aliran airnya, kau membiarkannya. Kau malah asyik menatap refleksimu di cermin.

Matamu tampak kuyu. Warna violet itu tak secerah biasanya. Kau memperhatikan bulir air yang mengalir turun melalui pipimu lalu bermuara di dagumu. Kau tampak seperti menangis.

Kau membencinya, bukan? Membenci parasmu yang terpantul di cermin itu sama seperti refleksi yang kaulihat dalam mimpimu tadi. Tidak, kau lebih membenci dirimu di cermin tadi.

"Rukia, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawabmu. Ah, suaramu parau. Apa kau habis berteriak semalam? Tapi kau tidak berteriak sama sekali, berkata satu patah katapun tidak.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu, menyusul kakakmu yang sudah berselendang hitam. Anggun, bukan? Berbeda denganmu yang sama sekali tidak terlihat anggun. Kau lebih mirip bocah bergaun hitam.

"Ayo, Rukia. Kita harus menyambut para tamu," ajak kakakmu. Kau berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan meneliti wajah-wajah pilu yang terpampang di muka mereka. Bisakah kau membedakannya? Membedakan mana yang benar-benar sedih dan yang sedang memakai topeng? Permainan tebak-tebakan seperti ini cukup menarik, bukan?

"Ah, Rukia."

Kau mengenal suara itu, tentu. Begitu matamu menangkap sekelebat warna merah, kau segera menyingkir. Kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi agar kau tidak melihat warna itu lagi tapi seseorang menangkap pergelangan tanganmu. Membuatmu tak bisa menghindar. Kau meronta tapi semakin kau meronta semakin kuat genggaman orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Renji," pintamu. Betapa bencinya kau dengan suaramu yang amat parau. Seakan kau tengah meminta pertolongan. Kau merasakan genggaman orang itu mengendur namun permintaanmu tidak dikabulkannya.

"Aku..." Kau tau betul dia memasang jeda. Namun kau tak tau apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan atau apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu. Yang kau tau adalah kau membelakangi pemuda itu karena tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"Aku turut prihatin," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. Kau mendengus. Kata-kata itu bukanlah apa yang kauharapkan. Lagipula bagimu, kata-kata itu takkan bisa menghibur dirimu. Tapi menghibur dari apa? Kau sama sekali tidak tau.

Kau meronta sekali lagi namun tidak ada hasilnya. Pergelangan tanganmu masih dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Mungkin aku datang di saat yang salah tapi―"

Oh, kau tau nada bicara ini! Maka kau meronta lebih keras dan membuatmu harus memintanya lagi; dengan suara parau.

"Lepaskan."

"―aku juga tau kalau aku terlambat tapi sebenarnya―"

"Renji, hentikan."

"―aku masih mencintaimu, Rukia."

Kau tak bergeming. Sudah berapa kali kau mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut pemuda ini? Namun kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sahabat, titik. Seberapa keras usaha pemuda itu hanya akan terus melukai perasaannya maka dari itu kau memisahkan jarak antara kalian. Tapi kau selalu tau dia akan terus mengejarmu sampai suatu saat kau mengatakan bahwa perasaan yang kalian miliki sama.

Kau tidak ingin menoleh. Menoleh sama saja memberikan luka yang lebih dalam untuk pemuda itu. Maka kau tetap mempertahankan posisimu.

"Lepaskan, Renji. Aku...bukan orang yang harus kaucintai." Ya, itu benar. Kau tak ingin pemuda itu terus-terusan melihat sosokmu. Kau ingin dia terus maju menjalani hidupnya tanpa harus dibayangi oleh sosok semu dirimu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu," ujar pemuda itu sambil terus mempererat pegangannya. Sementara kau terus meronta.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu."

"Maka aku akan terus menunggu. Aku masih menunggumu!"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menunggu! Karena aku tak akan mengubah pikiranku!"

"Kalau begitu, lupakan Kaien! Dia sudah mati, Rukia! Apa yang kautunggu dari orang yang sudah mati?"

Kau berhenti meronta. Matamu membulat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Sekelebat sosok yang dulu pernah ada terlintas dalam benakmu. Ya, pria yang dulu pernah kau cintai sepenuh hatimu dan pernah berjanji akan mengikatmu sebagai pasangan cintanya suatu hari nanti. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung datang saat kau sudah berdiri di altar. Mengira dia sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik darimu. Nyatanya, dia sudah tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Dia mati.

Kau merasa tanganmu sudah tak digenggam pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia melepaskan tanganmu. Kau tak mau melihat wajahnya. Rasa sedih dan amarah berkumpul di dadamu, kau yakin sesaat lagi semua itu akan muntah keluar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Pergi," ujarmu. Entah benar atau tidak, kau merasa suaramu tak terdengar parau. Suaramu terdengar berat dan...berbahaya. Seakan jika pemuda itu tidak menuruti perintahmu, maka kau akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Namun hawa keberadaan pemuda itu tidak kau rasakan. Masih dengan perasaan kemelut yang berkecamuk di dadamu, kau melangkah menuju tempat di mana kakakmu berada. Dan lagi, kau tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sempat melirik ke arahmu.

"Rukia." Alangkah lembutnya suara kakakmu yang tengah memanggilmu. Dia menatapmu penuh rasa sayang. Kakakmu tengah bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya; orang-orang bertopeng, menurutmu. Kau tak pernah suka dengan mereka. Karena mereka terlihat sedang memasang ekspresi palsu dan kau sama sekali tak menyukainya. Bahkan kau selalu melihat mereka tengah tersenyum mengejek padamu.

_Atau itu hanya perasaanmu?_

"Oh adikmu, Hisana?" ujar salah seorang teman kakakmu. Kau menatap wajah orang itu. Sekelebat kau menangkap senyum menyindir yang ditujukannya padamu.

"Ah, ya."

"Manis sekali. Sama seperti dirimu," ujar salah seorang lagi. Kakakmu tersenyum malu-malu mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Terima kasih, Retsu."

"Hei, _dia_ mencarimu."

Kakakmu menoleh ke arah lain lalu sinar matanya melembut. Tidak, bukan lembut seperti ia biasa menatapmu. Tatapan itu lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

Kakakmu berjalan, meninggalkanmu di tempat itu. Kau dapat melihat kakakmu tengah mendekati sosok seorang pria. Sayang sekali, wajah pria itu tak bisa kau lihat karena terhalang oleh kepala kakakmu.

"Kau mau tau siapa dia?" ujar teman kakakmu sambil menumpukan lengannya di pundakmu. "Dia pacar kakakmu."

"Soi Fon! Jangan mengumbar gosip."

"Hei, tapi aku benar kan, Rangiku? Tanya saja Retsu kalau sebenarnya mereka pacaran."

Kau tak memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan. Kau penasaran dengan wajah pria yang tengah menghibur kakakmu saat ini. Saat kakakmu menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu, kau melihat wajahnya.

Wajah oval dengan rambut hitam kelam sepanjang leher. Garis hidungnya terbaca jelas. Benar-benar hasil seni yang bagus yang pernah kau lihat selama hidupmu. Lalu pria itu membuka matanya, menusuk mata violetmu. Mata kelabu itu seakan tengah mengebormu. Kau terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata tajam pria itu.

Dan untuk sekian lama, kau kembali jatuh cinta. Pada pria yang tak kau ketahui namanya. Pada pria yang kau temui di hari kematian ibumu.

**NNN**

Kau menumpuk-numpuk lipatan baju yang terjajar berantakan di lantai. Kau dengan sukarela bersedia membantu kakakmu untuk membersihkan lemari almarhumah ibumu. Sedangkan kakakmu membersihkan sisa-sisa jamuan pelayatan tadi.

_Oh, putri bulan_  
><em>Tetaplah bersinar<em>  
><em>Bagai perak yang tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya<em>

Sayup-sayup kau mendengar suara kakakmu yang sedang menyanyikan lagu nina bobomu itu. Kau selalu tau bagian itu. Itu adalah bagian lagu yang disukai oleh kakakmu. Nada kakakmu berubah menjadi sangat merdu jika sedang menyanyikan bagian itu. Kau menikmati suara kakakmu itu. Apalagi jika bayangan pria itu melintas dalam benakmu.

Ya, pria yang berhasil memikat hatimu. Yang matanya mampu menghipnotismu sehingga kau tenggelam dalam lautan abu itu. Betapa kau ingin menatap mata itu lagi, melihat wajah itu lagi. Memanjakan matamu sekali lagi melihat sosok tinggi pria yang tampak tenang itu. Pria yang tak pernah banyak bicara namun memiliki kharisma kuat.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau baru ingat bahwa kau sama sekali tak tau tempat tinggalnya. Jangankan tempat tinggal, kau tak tau siapa dia dan siapa namanya. Yang kau tau adalah kakakmu pernah memiliki hubungan erat dengan pria itu. Ya, pernah. Kau yakin kau mendengar kata 'mantan kekasih' saat kakakmu menjawab pandangan bertanya-tanya yang kau tujukan padanya. Tapi kau tak pernah berani menanyakan siapa nama pria itu. Kau yakin kakakmu masih mencintai pria itu.

Maka kau tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasimu. Membayangkan bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok tampan itu dan memanjakan matamu.

Betapa kau ingin melihatnya...

**NNN**

Sudah tiga hari sejak hari di mana ibumu tiada. Dan sama seperti hari sebelumnya, kau belum satu kalipun melihat wajah pujaan hatimu. Kau sering berharap akan bertemu dengannya. Kau berdoa terus-menerus agar ia datang lagi ke rumahmu. Namun dia tak pernah datang. Dia tak pernah menelepon kakakmu. Dia tak pernah memberi kabar pada kakakmu.

Rasa rindumu meluap sehingga kau tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Maka kau segera mengambil parkamu dan menjeblak pintu. Kau biarkan udara dingin menusuk kulitmu. Kau akan terus mencari pria itu sampai ketemu.

Kau menoleh-noleh. Mencari di tiap sisi dan sudut kota. Mata violetmu bergerak lincah mencari sosok pria itu seakan kau kelaparan dan tengah mencari mangsa. Bahkan saat tetes hujan mulai turun, kau terus berjalan. Kau menghiraukan rasa basah yang sedikit demi sedikit menembus parka, menyentuh kulitmu.

Dan, ah kau melihatnya! Dia berdiri sendirian di seberang jalan. Kau memperhatikan gerakannya ketika membuka payung sehingga sebagian tubuhnya tertutup. Rasa senangmu membuncah. Matamu berbinar-binar melihat sosok yang kau rindukan selama tiga hari ini.

"A..." Kau akan memanggilnya namun kau lupa bahwa kau tidak mengetahui namanya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikanmu, bukan? Maka kau berjalan, menyeberangi jalan untuk mendekati pria itu. Seiring kau mengambil langkah mendekatinya, payung pria itu terangkat. Mengekspos setengah badannya yang tertutup. Lalu kau melihatnya...

Tidak hanya sosok pria yang kaucintai itu tapi juga seorang wanita yang seharusnya tak ada di sana tadi. Dan yang membuatmu terkejut adalah wanita itu adalah kakakmu. Ya, kakakmu yang anggun itu tengah menggamit lengan pria yang kaucintai. Kau memandang pemandangan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mata wanita itu menangkap matamu.

Kau yakin itu bukan kakakmu. Kakakmu tidak memiliki mata sensual seperti itu. Mata itu berwarna lavender dan memicing seperti kucing. Apalagi gerakan kepala kakakmu tidak sesombong gerakan wanita itu. Kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa wanita di sana bukanlah kakakmu. Tapi dia terlalu mirip dengan kakakmu.

Lalu kau menangkap sebuah senyuman yang sangat kau benci. Senyuman mengejek yang ditujukan wanita itu padamu.

_DIIIIIN_

Kau menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kananmu dan mendapati sebuah mobil pick-up berkecepatan tinggi makin dekat ke arahmu. Kau refleks mundur dan sebagai gantinya kau terjerembab jatuh dan terciprat kubangan air. Badanmu basah kuyup dan kau merasa pantatmu sakit.

"Hei! Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan! Lampu penyeberangannya sudah merah!" Kau mendongak menatap lampu penyeberangan di seberang jalan dan mendapati lampu itu kini sudah berwarna merah. Lalu kau menoleh ke seberang jalan, ke tempat yang seharusnya terdapat pria yang kaucintai dan wanita yang mirip kakakmu. Tapi tak ada orang yang kaucari di sana. Hanya orang lalu lalang yang memperhatikanmu yang masih terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Aku tak apa, aku tak apa," ujarmu yang kau tujukan lebih pada dirimu sendiri. Kau bangkit berdiri dan berjalan gontai pulang ke rumah. Kau berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa kakakmu masih berpacaran dengan pria yang kaucintai tapi apa yang kaulihat terlalu nyata. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa kau menggigil kedinginan pun kau gubris.

Kau menaiki tangga kecil yang menuntunmu sampai di pintu rumah kecil yang tempati. Kau membuka pintunya perlahan, mendapati rumahmu kosong dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakakmu ada di rumah. Kau lupa untuk melepas parkamu, bahkan sepatumu lupa kau taruh di lemari sepatu.

"Kakak. Kakak," panggilmu. Ah, suaramu parau kembali. Kau tak suka mendengar suara parau yang keluar dari tenggorokanmu itu. Kau berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin segelas air bisa menghilangkan suara paraumu itu.

"Ng...mm ah..."

Sayup-sayup kau dengar suara aneh itu. Kau mengerutkan keningmu, bertanya-tanya apakah kakakmu ada di rumah. Kau menenggak habis air di gelasmu lalu bergegas mencari sumber suara tadi.

"Aah...nn..." Suara itu makin jelas terdengar bersamaan ketika kau melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu kamar kakakmu. Kau penasaran, tentu. Maka kau berjinjit agar lantai kayu yang kau pijaki tidak berderit. Dan semakin kau mendekati pintu kamar itu, semakin kau dengar suara desahan napas yang beritme dan gesekan kain. Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi jantungmu sudah berpacu cepat. Kau meraih kenop pintu kamar kakakmu dan membukanya perlahan. Kau berharap takkan ada suara dan untungnya kenop itu tak mengeluarkan suara. Perlahan kau membuat sedikit celah agar kau bisa mengintip isi kamar kakakmu.

Oh, kau terkejut, bukan? Matamu membelalak bulat sempurna begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar kakakmu. Kau melihat sepasang―pria dan wanita― di atas ranjang kakakmu. Kau langsung tau bahwa sepasang sejoli itu tengah dimabuk asmara, telanjang bulat di sana. Tubuh mereka terlihat seperti menyatu. Setiap gerakannya menyatakan gairah dan nafsu membuncah yang tak terkatakan. Lalu kau langsung mengenali pria itu sebagai pria yang kaucintai. Kau langsung mengenalinya hanya dari tampak belakangnya saja. Dia terlihat lapar dan gerakan yang dilakukannya sangat agresif. Dan wanita itu, yang langsung tersenyum mengejek padamu, adalah kakakmu. Dengan mata memicing berwarna lavender. Dia tersenyum padamu sambil sesekali menggumat bibir pria yang kaucintai.

Kau merasakan sesuatu menyangkut dalam tenggorokanmu. Kau ingin muntah. Kau berlari, meninggalkan pintu kamar kakakmu terbuka lebar. Tanganmu menutupi mulutmu, berharap bisa menahan cairan yang akan keluar dari mulutmu itu. Lalu kau melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kau tak tahan untuk berlari lagi sehingga kau terjatuh ke pangkuan seseorang.

"Rukia, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau basah kuyup?"

Kau kenal suara itu. Kau mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna violet tengah memandangmu khawatir. Dia hanya mengenakan kimono handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Rukia, kau pucat! Kau sakit?" tanya kakakmu cemas. Kau terlalu pusing. Kau terlalu kalut. Lantas kau tak bisa menahan apa yang menyangkut di tenggorokanmu.

"Hoeeek!" Kau memuntahkan apa yang mengganggu di tenggorokanmu. Sejenak kau berpikir, mungkin itu yang membuat suaramu parau. Lalu kau merasa pusing oleh rasa pahit dan bau anyir yang menguar dari cairan yang kau muntahkan. Kakakmu, meskipun kimono-nya kau muntahi, memijat-mijat lembut tengkukmu.

"Muntahkan saja kalau masih tidak enakan," ucap kakakmu.

"Hoeeeek!" Maka kau muntahkan kembali. Tidak, kau merasa tidak ada lagi yang menyangkut di tenggorokanmu. Hanya saja kau bingung dengan penglihatanmu sendiri. Kakakmu yang kaulihat tadi dan yang ada di depanmu adalah orang yang berbeda.

Kakakmu dengan sabarnya mengelap bekas muntahanmu, mencuci kimono-nya dan memberikan obat padamu. Dengan telaten dia menuntunmu ke kasur dan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur. Seperti biasa, dia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu―mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa kau sudah berumur 24 tahun.

_Oh, putri bulan yang meniti bintang di angkasa_  
><em>Ingatkah kau akan sinarmu yang menyelimuti malamku?<em>  
><em>Tidakkah kau dengar parau suaraku?<em>  
><em>Apakah angin membawanya bersama mendung yang hendak menutupi sinarmu?<em>

_Oh, putri bulan yang tak pernah tertidur_  
><em>Tidakkah kau berangan tinggal dalam cahaya terang?<em>  
><em>Tidakkah kau merasa iri dengan matahari?<em>  
><em>Akankah suatu saat kau hirup suasana pagi?<em>

_Oh, putri bulan_  
><em>Tetaplah bersinar<em>  
><em>Bagai perak yang tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya<em>

Kau dengarkan tiap lirik dan nada kakakmu. Dalam tidurmu, kau terus-terusan memimpikan pria yang kaucintai itu. Kau terus mencari cara bagaimana agar pria itu bisa datang kembali ke rumah.

Dan saat kau terbangun, kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya kau tau bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan pria itu, bukan? Kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu dan tentu saja, dengan bantuan kakak tercinta.

NNN

Kau berjalan ke arah dapur. Kakakmu ada di sana, sedang mencincang daging. Kau tau dia akan membuat kaldu daging. Kau selalu suka dengan bau kaldu daging yang sedang direbus oleh kakakmu.

Tapi mengapa matamu terlihat cemas?

Kau menarik kursi tak jauh dari tempat kakakmu mencincang daging lalu menghempaskan pantatmu di sana. Kakakmu sadar kau datang. Dia tersenyum saat melihatmu.

"Aku akan membuat kaldu daging," ujar kakakmu.

"Aku tau," balasmu.

"Dan kau pasti suka, hmm?"

"Kak," panggilmu. Suaramu masih terdengar parau. Kau tidak suka dengan suaramu. "Sepertinya dispensernya rusak."

"Oh ya? Coba kucek." Kakakmu meninggalkan pisaunya di sana dan berjalan ke arah dispenser. Sementara kau bangkit dan mulai menyentuh pisau itu. Kau mencincang daging yang tersisa di talenan.

"Kak, apa kau menyayangiku?" tanyamu. Kau mendengar kakakmu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja!"

"Maukah kau menolongku? Aku ingin bertemu seseorang tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

"Tentu aku akan membantumu, adikku. Hmm, apa yang rusak ya? Apa ini ya?" Kau mendengar kakakmu mulai menggumam sendiri sementara kau malah asyik mencincang daging. Kesadaranmu mulai menghilang, pandanganmu mengabur. Kau selalu begitu tiap kali kau merasa kesepian. Melamun. Yang kaurasakan adalah tanganmu terus memegang pisau dan telingamu menangkap suara mencincang. Namun lama-lama suara itu memudar, menghilang. Ketika kau sadar, tau-tau ganggang pisaunya sudah berwarna merah. Kau mengerjap-erjap matamu. Kau kira tanganmu teriris pisau namun dugaanmu salah. Darah itu adalah darah kakakmu. Kau menusuk pinggang kanan kakakmu dengan pisau yang kaugenggam.

Kakakmu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatimu tengah menusuknya. Mata kakakmu menampakkan sinar ketakutan. Sesaat kau merasa senang melihat warna yang mengalir deras dari pinggang kakakmu.

"Rukia...Kau...kenapa?"

"Aku? Kenapa?" Layaknya orang bodoh, kau malah mengucap ulang kata-kata kakakmu. Kau terus mendekati kakakmu yang berusaha untuk menjauh darimu. "Kak, kau bilang kau menyayangiku?"

Kakakmu tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil terus membaca gerakanmu. Namun dia mengangguk. Kau tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku."

Kau memutar pisau yang masih tertanam dalam pinggang kakakmu. Kakakmu berteriak kesakitan. Kau bisa merasakan pisaumu mengenai salah satu rusuknya karena kau mendengar suara gemerutuk di dalamnya.

"Aaaaah!" Teriakan kakakmu tidak membuatmu mencabut pisaumu. Kau layangkan pisau itu ke kanan sehingga pinggang kakakmu robek. Sekali lagi kakakmu berteriak kesakitan. Kau menatap hasil karyamu, sebuah robekan yang tercipta dengan gerakan kilat. Kau menyukainya.

Tubuh kakakmu rubuh. Dengan santainya, kau menarik tubuh kakakmu ke sebuah ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempat bersantai keluarga. Kau menggumamkan lagu ketika kau menarik tubuh kakakmu. Kau selalu suka ruangan itu karena memiliki jendela besar dan cermin kesukaanmu di sana. Kau menghiraukan jejak darah yang berasal dari kakakmu. Kau akan membersihkannya nanti.

Kau biarkan tubuh kakakmu tergolek di depan jendela besar itu. Kau biarkan kakakmu sejenak menatap pepohonan yang tertiup angin di luar sana. Sementara itu kau lebih tertarik memperhatikan jari-jari kakakmu. Jari-jari itulah yang selalu mengepang rambutmu. Lalu dengan pisaumu, kau tusukkan ujungnya ke tiap ujung kuku kakakmu.

"Aaah! Aaah!" Kau masih tersenyum. Kau tak biarkan kakakmu terus meronta ketika kau tengah asyik memasukan ujung pisau itu ke dalam pinggiran kuku kakakmu. Kau melakukannya di tiap kuku, sampai ada beberapa kuku yang terlepas dari jarinya. Kau nikmati darah yang mengucur dari jari-jari kakakmu. Sangat cantik, bukan?

Lalu kau berpikir, mungkin waktu kakakmu untuk menikmati pemandangan sudah habis. Maka kau menghalangi pandangan kakakmu, menutupi cahaya yang tadi tumpah menyinari tubuh kakakmu. Kau tersenyum menatap kakakmu yang sudah tergolek lemah di sana. Dia hanya menatap nanar dirimu dengan pandangan takut.

_Oh, putri bulan yang meniti bintang di angkasa_  
><em>Ingatkah kau akan sinarmu yang menyelimuti malamku?<em>

"Rukia... Kumohon, jangan..." Baru kali ini suara kakakmu terdengar parau. Kau mengira suara itu akan terdengar lembut, ternyata tidak. Namun kau tidak akan menggubrisnya, bukan?

_Tidakkah kau dengar parau suaraku?_  
><em>Apakah angin membawanya bersama mendung yang hendak menutupi sinarmu?<em>

Kau mengayunkan pisaumu, jatuh tepat di lengan kakakmu yang terkulai di depanmu. Kakakmu menjerit. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha memindahkan tangannya agar kau tidak coba-coba memutuskannya. Namun kau lebih cekatan. Kau menginjak telapak tangan kakakmu lalu memotong-motong tangan kakakmu. Kau dapat mendengar pisaumu beradu dengan tulang tangan kakakmu. Dengan tenaga lebih, kau berusaha untuk segera memotongnya.

"Rukia, AAAAH! Rukiaaaa!"

Kau kalap, tentu. Kau ingin sekali melihat wajah pria itu. Pria yang datang di hari pemakaman ibumu. Kau mencintainya dan kau benar-benar merindukannya.

_Oh, putri bulan yang tak pernah tertidur_  
><em>Tidakkah kau berangan tinggal dalam cahaya terang?<em>  
><em>Tidakkah kau merasa iri dengan matahari?<em>  
><em>Akankah suatu saat kau hirup suasana pagi?<em>

Kau tidak bisa membuat tangan itu terpotong. Maka kau biarkan saja di sana. Kau menatap kakakmu yang sudah pucat. Mata violet itu tidak bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Kau semakin mendekati kakakmu. Kau menyentuh dada kirinya. Kau dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu lemah. Kau tersenyum.

_Oh, putri bulan_  
><em>Tetaplah bersinar<em>  
><em>Bagai perak yang tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya<em>

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga, kak." Kau mengangkat pisaumu. Mata kakakmu membulat. Mulutnya terbuka meminta pengampunan namun semuanya terlambat.

JLEB!

Kau menusukkan pisau itu ke jantung kakakmu namun meleset. Kau mencabut pisau itu, kembali menusuknya namun meleset lagi. Kau mencabut lagi pisau itu, menusukkannya lagi dan meleset. Kau terus melakukan itu hingga daging kakakmu terburai ke mana-mana, mengekspos tulang rusuknya. Kau senang seklai begitu menemukan jantung kakakmu lalu kau langsung menusuknya. Tak memedulikan darah yang memuncrat keluar sampai membuat wajahmu memerah.

Kau tersenyum. Dalam hati, kau menyanyikan hymne kemenangan karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pria yang kaucintai. Pria itu pasti datang, kau yakin itu.

Kau sekali lagi menatap wajah mayat kakakmu. Memperhatikan detil wajahnya, membalikan pipi kakakmu dengan pisau yang kau pegang. Kau mendongak, menatap cermin yang menyaksikan seluruh peristiwa yang kau lakukan. Lalu kau melihatnya...

Seseorang yang mirip dirimu. Rambutnya hitam namun matanya berwarna lavender dan memicing seperti kucing. Gerakan tubuhnya anggun dan sombong dalam satu waktu. Lalu kau sadar. Wanita yang kaulihat tengah menggamit lengan pria yang kaucintai dan mencumbui pria yang kaucintai bukanlah kakakmu. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama yang kaulihat di refleksi dalam mimpimu.

Wanita itu adalah kamu.

Kamu melihatnya tersenyum mengejek padamu padahal kau juga tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya. Kau menganggap itu semua lucu.

"Fufufu...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kau tertawa keras. Kau menertawakan dirimu dan wanita bodoh yang mengikuti gerak-gerikmu itu. Kau kembali menatap refleksimu dan masih tetap tertawa. Sampai akhirnya kau menatap refleksi itu lagi, kau merasa kesal.

"AAAAH!" Kau berteriak. Kau melempar pisau itu ke arah cermin sehingga menimbulkan suara keras dan cermin retak. Sebagian serpihan cermin itu jatuh ke lantai. Kau kembali memandang cermin itu dan terlihat wajah wanita itu tengah tersenyum mengejek padamu. Kau mengamuk. Kau berjalan mendekati cermin itu dan memukulinya dengan benda tumpul di dekat cermin itu.

"Pergi kau! Pergi! Pergiiii!"

Kau berteriak seperti orang gila. Kau terus memukuli cermin itu sampai serpihan-serpihannya jatuh ke lantai. Meskipun tak ada satupun yang tersisa, kau tetap memukul-mukul cermin itu. Lalu kau terkesiap. Kau mendengar suara tawa. Kau menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu tengah tergolek di tempat di mana seharusnya kakakmu berada. Dia menyunggingkan senyum padamu.

"Wanita malang," desisnya. "Mengapa kau pukul dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau bukan aku!" Lalu kau beralih memukul tubuh tergolek itu. Kau memukul-mukul wajah yang paling kaubenci itu sekuat tenaga. Kau ayunkan benda tumpul yang kau genggam tepat di kepala wanita itu. Kau pukul dia hingga wajahnya babak belur. Kepalanya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Namun wanita itu masih dapat mengejekmu.

"Kau terus-terusan tak mau mengakui, hah? Aku dan kamu itu sama. Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah―"

"TIDAAAAAK!" Kau memukul-mukul wajah wanita itu tanpa henti. Kau dapat mendengar suara tulang hidung yang patah atau tengkorak yang sudah retak. Kau dapat melihat cairan lain yang keluar dari robekan kepala wanita itu. Kau mengira itu otaknya.

Kau membuang benda tumpul itu, menggantinya dengan pisau yang tadinya kau lempar untuk memecahkan cermin. Kau layangkan pisaumu tepat di leher wanita itu.

"Mati kau! Mati kau! Mati kau!" Kau kutuk wanita itu sambil terus berusaha memutuskan leher wanita itu. Begitu kepala itu terputus, kau injak-injak kepala itu. Telapak kakimu dapat merasakan licinnya darah dan sesuatu seperti mata. Sampai akhirnya kau kelelahan. Kau menjatuhkan dirimu, menelungkupkan tanganmu yang penuh darah di wajah dan menangis. Kau sudah puas. Membunuh kakakmu dan wanita itu. Kau sudah bisa bertemu dengan pria itu secepatnya. Dan sekarang tak ada lagi yang akan menggodamu dengan senyuman mengejek.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

.

Kau memandang foto kakakmu yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Hari ini adalah hari penguburan kakakmu. Tamu-tamu sudah datang untuk melayat kematian kakakmu. Mereka datang dengan berbagai kata-kata untuk menghiburmu. Seperti biasa, kau memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya kau ingin sekali tertawa. Sejak kapan kau menjadi salah satu yang sedang memakai topeng?

Tapi tujuanmu di acara pelayatan ini tidak hanya untuk menerima kata-kata hiburan, bukan? Kau harus mencari pria idaman hatimu. Matamu mencari-cari sosok pria tinggi berambut hitam dan bermata kelabu. Cintamu membutakan arahmu juga, bukan?

Lalu kau melihatnya. Sosok pria yang kaucintai, tengah bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang kaukenal. Renji. Sayup-sayup kau dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa anda repot-repot mendatangi acara pemakaman mantan kekasih anda, Tuan Kuchiki?"

"Dia kenalanku. Lagipula, meskipun kau bawahanku, kalau kau mati aku akan melayatmu."

"Anda berkata seperti itu seakan aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat."

Kau tersenyum. Akhirnya kau tau bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menemui pria itu lagi.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

_Edited at 17th April, 2011_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em><em><em><em>casciscus author :<em>___******

******___**ini adalah fic suspense, rated M dan second POV hikari yang pertama! wai! agak pusing juga sih pake second POV soalnya kebiasaan pake TP POV sih hehe.**___******

******___**apakah anda mengerti dengan ide hikari ini? kalo ga ngerti, hikari jelasin. jadi ide hikari adalah rukia bisa bertemu dengan byakuya karena adanya hisana. di sini emang sih rukia tuh diceritainnya suka sama byakuya padahal sih inti ceritanya bukan rukia yang suka sama byakuya tapi gimana caranya rukia bisa ketemu sama byakuya. ah hikari juga pusing ngejelasinnya. btw maaf kalau larut sekali publish dan taukah anda kalau tanggal 13 itu ultah hikari?**___******

******___**hahaha sampai ketemu di fic hikari yang laiiiin~~**___******

******___******o****h ya... buat lagunya, itu cuma imajinasi hikari semata. setau hikari, lagu itu belum pernah ada -,-** ****___******


End file.
